emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2017
2017 is Emmerdale's 46th and current year. Production is overseen by Iain MacLeod. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 7864 (30th June 2017)) Storylines January To be added. February To be added. March To be added. April To be added. May To be added. June To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Ashley Thomas (until February, April). Sandy, Laurel, Gabby, Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Lydia Hart (from May) * The Grange - Kerry Wyatt (until January). Rakesh Kotecha (February-June) *'The Woolpack' - Charity, and Noah Dingle. Aaron and Robert Sugden. (Both until May) Chas Dingle and Olivia Flaherty (Both until March) *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy Kirk *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield, Leyla Harding. Carly Hope (until February). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer. Kerry Wyatt (from January). *'Mill Cottage' - Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden (from May) *'Dale View' - Emma, Pete, Ross and Finn Barton and Moses Dingle. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Adam Barton (until May). Rebecca White (from June) *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Doug Potts and Bernice White. Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Tracy Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Frank Clayton (until May). *'Tenant Cottage' - Sam and Samson Dingle (until May). Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (From May). *'Jacobs Fold' - Chrissie White (from March) Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk and Pierce Harris. *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. Debbie and Faith Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from February). Adam Barton (from May) *'Butlers Farm Caravan' (At Wishing Well Cottage) - Zak and Cain Dingle (until January). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Carly Hope (February-June). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle and Kyle Winchester. Zak and Cain Dingle (from January). Sam and Samson Dingle (from May) *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Rakesh Kotecha (until February) Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence and Rebecca White (until May) and Ronnie Hale. Chrissie White (until March) Lachlan White (from April) Other *'Turnfield Court Care Home' - Ashley Thomas (February-April) *[[Skipdale Young Offenders Institute|'Skipdale Young Offenders Institute']] - Lachlan White (until April) Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Tracy Shankley, Diane Sugden and Doug Potts. *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Marlon and Charity Dingle and Victoria Barton. Carly Hope (May & June only) *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding and Megan Macey. Frank Clayton (From July). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle, Ross Barton and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker *'Barton Brothers Taxis' - Pete, Ross and Finn Barton. Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David and Tracy Metcalfe. Carly Hope (until June) . *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai, Priya and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle Dingle, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt Nicola King (from January). Lydia Hart and Nell Fairfax (from April) *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca White and Sam Dingle. *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Adam Barton. *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King and Robert Sugden. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Natalie J Robb and Danny Miller (Nominees) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Actor: Danny Miller (Nominee) and John Middleton (Winner) *Best Actress: Charlotte Bellamy (Winner) *Villain of the Year: Gillian Kearney (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Dominic Brunt (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Ashley's Dementia (Winner) *Best Single Episode: Ashley's point of view (Episode 7699 (20th December 2016)) (Winner) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: John Middleton (Winner) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: John Middleton and Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Nominee) *Scene of the Year: The Hotten Bypass Pile Up (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2017